wigglesfandomcom-20200223-history
I Climb Ten Stairs
"I Climb Ten Stairs" is a song from Toot Toot!. Song Credits Toot Toot! * M.Cook/J.Fatt/A.Field/G.Page (Wiggly Tunes) * Lead Vocals: Greg Page * Backing Vocals: Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Murray Cook * Guitar: Murray Cook * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles, Dominic Lindsay * Engineered by: Chris Brooks * Mastered by: Don Bartley * Studio Assistants: Brad Cook, Matt Lovell, Phil Punch Lachy! * Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page (Wiggly Tunes Pty Ltd) * Vocals: Lachlan Gillespie * Drums: Jackie Barnes * Bass: Jeff McCormack * Acoustic Guitar: Oliver Brian * Electric Guitar/Banjo: Anthony Field * Organ/Glockenspiel: Lachlan Gillespie * Music Produced by Anthony Field * Music Recorded at: Hot Potato Studios, Sydney * Music Recorded by: Jeff McCormack * Mixed by: Alex Keller * Mastered by: Don Bartley Song Lyrics Greg: Now there's 10 steps that I must climb And get up to my home. Every day as I climb, I count them as I go. I count 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 7, 8, 9, 10. Jeff, Anthony, and Murray: He counts 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6 7, 8, 9, 10. Greg: And when I get up to the top, I climb back down again. I count 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 3, 2 and 1. Jeff, Anthony, and Murray: He counts 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4 3, 2 and 1. Greg: Counting as I climb the stairs Is so much fun. Trivia * The Spanish version was supposed to be on The Wiggles Show! (TV Series) but it wasn't. That's why the only way to find the Spanish version of this song is on Splish Splash Big Red Boat. *The Spanish version ALSO reverses the lyrics of the Other Lyrics. Having them going first counting down instead of the lead singer. *In the live-action version, Greg walks 10 steps forward/back then the others walk 10 steps forward/back while in Wiggly Animation, numbers count in order forwards/back after Greg goes up/down the stairs. Episode Performances *Building Blocks *Numbers & Counting *Tick-Tock, Tick-Tock - Wiggly Animation *A Wiggly Mystery - Wiggly Animation *I Count 1-10 - Wiggly Animation *Amazing Alpaca (in Mandarin) * Watch, Learn, Dance, Sing (in Mandarin) * Wiggly Walk * Help Find Jeff Video Performances *Toot Toot! * Splish Splash Big Red Boat (in Spanish) * Lachy! Album Appearance *Toot Toot! * Splish, Splash, Big Red Boat (in Spanish) * Hit Songs and Rarities * Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! * Lachy! Category:Wiggles songs Category:Toot Toot songs Category:Wiggly Animation songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:1998 Category:1998 songs Category:2006 songs Category:2006 Category:Songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Counting Songs Category:Changed instrumental track songs Category:Action Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Music Category:Series 4 Category:Series 2 Category:Lachy! songs Category:2016 Category:2016 songs Category:2017 Category:2017 songs Category:1999 Category:1999 songs Category:2005 Category:2005 songs Category:2012 Category:2012 songs Category:2015 Category:2015 songs Category:Karaoke songs Category:Hit Songs and Rarities Songs Category:Hot Potatoes & Cold Spaghetti! Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2003 Category:2003 songs Category:It's Wiggle Time Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 1 Category:Spanish songs Category:Deleted songs